Benutzer:Weißpelz
Über mich Über mich gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Ich bin ein großer Warrior Cats Fan und denke mir gerne Fanfictions über die Cats aus. Hoffentlich mögt ihr mich alle :3 Übrigens würde ich als Katze im Wind, Schatten oder im Donner Clan leben. Bis bald eure Rosi Datei:D-Cat.png Mein Siggi (Danke Smaradauge <3) Lieblingscharaktere * Kleinwolke * Weißpelz * Hollyleaf * Wieselpfote * Riesenstern * Sturmwind * Dachspfote * Rußpelz * Langschweif * Cinderheart * Jayfeather * Goosefeather * Springschweif * Schmutzfell * Shellheart * Regenpelz * Scharfkralle * Löwenherz * Steinfell * Lichtherz * Graustreif * Streifenstern * Sol * Brambleberry * Habichtfrost * Silberfluss * Briarlight Hasscharaktere * Knochen * Minka * Braunstern * Rainflower * Millie * Mapleshade * Berrynose * Hawkheart mehr (noch) nicht ... Lieblingcouples * Kleinwolke x Rußpelz ♥♥♥ * Wieselpfote x Lichtherz * Jayfeather x Cinderheart * Schwarzstern x Rostfell * Weißpelz x Glanzfell * Feuerstern x Tüpfelblatt * Graustreif x Silberfluss * Riesenstern x Aschenfuß * Scharfkralle x Blattstern * Violet x Geißel O.o * ...... =D yeah! Gelesende Warrior Cats Bücher Warrior Cats *In die Wildnis *Feuer und Eis *Geheimnis des Waldes *Vor dem Sturm *Gefährliche Spuren *Stunde der Finsternis Die neue Prophezeiung *Mitternacht *Mondschein *Morgenröte *Sternenglanz *Dämmerung *Sonnenuntergang Special Adventure *Feuersterns Mission *Crookedstar's Promise *Bluestar's Prophecy Die Welt der Clans *Cats of the Clans *Das Gesetz der Krieger Mangas *Rabenpfotes Abenteuer (Zerstörter Frieden, Ein Clan in Not, Das Herz eines Kriegers) *The Rise of Scourge *SkyClan and the Stranger (Beyond the Code) Meine Freunde im Wiki Hab euch alle lieb X3 Gruppenumarmung^^ *Tini :3 *Stormy *Icy *Leo *Schneepelz *Smara *Honey *Biene *Feder *Silver Bilder von Freunden Ich freu mich über diese schönen Bilder^^ Sturmwind.Wallpaper.bySilver.fürWhity.png| Danke für diese unglaubliche Bild, Silver^^ Weißpelz.Wallpaper.bySilver.fürWhity.png| Einfach nur geil, Hawk :3 Rußpelz.bySilver.fürWhity.png| Mir fehlen die Worte, Silver *-* Kleinwolke.Wallpaper.bySilver.fürWhity.png| Wunderschön, Hawk :D FürWeißpelz.byLeo.png|Umwerfend, Leo. Ich mag es wircklich sehr X3 Für_Whity.byTini.png|Es ist einfach wundervoll, Tini. Ich liebe es :3 Nachtschwinge '''Nachtschwinge' (Orginalname: Nightwing) ist eine schwarz-weiß gefleckte Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen und flauschigem, langhaarigen Fell. Sie hat auch eine Kerbe im Ohr. Nachtschwinge ist die schnellste Jägerin des Wind Clans und deshalb Botin an die anderen Clans, wobei Kurzstern ein schlechtes Gefühl hat, weil er Angst hat, dass ihr etwas passieren könnte. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Nachtschwinge wird nur in der Hierachie aufgeführt. Feuer und Eis Sie ist dieTochter von Riesenstern und Aschenfuß. Ihre beste Freundin ist Hellschweif und ihr bester Freund ist Graustreif. Als Braunstern den Wind Clan vertreibt, kämpft Nachtschwinge gegen den Schatten Clan Anfüher, welcher ein Leben verliert. Als Feuerherz und Graustreif den Wind Clan wieder in den Wald zurückbringen, unterstützt sie die beiden Krieger und verteidigt sie vor ihren Clangefährten. Nachtschwinge ist auch dabei als Weißkralle stirbt. Geheimnis des Waldes Nachtschwinge versucht Frieden zu stiften, als Riesenstern den Donner Clan angreifen will, weil dieser Braunschweif Asyl gewährt, doch ihr Vater hört nicht auf sie. Vor dem Sturm Sie trifft sich mit Graustreif bei der Größen Versammlung und spricht ihm ihr Beileid wegen des Todes von Silberfluss aus. Gefährliche Spuren Nachtschwinge wird nur in Hierachie aufgeführt. Stunde der Finsternis Sie kämpft in der großen Schlacht gegen den Blut Clan mit und wird schwer verwundet, doch überlebt es. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission Nachtschwinge wird nur in Hierachie aufgeführt. Staffel 2 Mitternacht Nachtschwinge begleitet ihren kleinen Bruder Krähenpfote zum Wassernest der Sonne. Als sich alle wegen Mitternacht erschrecken, beleibt sie ganz gelassen und wundert sich auch nicht, dass Mitternacht sprechen kann. Mondschein Sie versucht Krähenpfote zu helfen, über Federschweif hinweg zu kommen. Leider ohne Erfolg. Nachtschwinge gibt sich zu Teil selbst die Schuld, dass Federschweif gestorben ist, weil sie nicht gut genug aufgepasst hat. Morgenröte Nachtschwinge und die Auserwählten kehren in den Wald zurück und sie und Krähenpfote erklären Riesenstern, dass der Wald vernichtet wird. Sie ist auch bei der Reise in die neuen Territorien dabei und begrüßt Krähenfeder als erste mit seinem Kriegernamen. Sternenglanz Am See gestehten sich Nachtschwinge und Kurzbart ihre gegenseitige Liebe, was Moorkralle eifersüchtig macht und der wahre Grund ist, warum er Kurzbart töten wollte. Dämmerung Sie ist ist in der Patroullie, die den Donner Clan vor den Dachsen schützt. Sie rettet Birkenpfote auch das Leben. Sonnenuntergang Einige Monde nach Moorkralles Tod bekommt Nachtschwinge Kurzbarts Junge: Die hellbraungescheckte Kätzin Bussardjunges, die auch hellblaue Augen und flauschiges Fell hat, und der schwarz-weiß gefleckte Kater Elsternjunges, der bernsteinfarbene Augen, nah am Körper liegende Pelz und eine Narbe über dem rechten Auge hat. Mangas Graustreif und Millie Graustreif sieht sie auf einer Großen Versammlung auf der Insel. Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger Sie wird in der Kurzgeschichte ''Zu Spät für Reue: Riesenstern erklärt erwähnt. Silberrose '''Silberrose' (Orginalname: Silverrose) ist eine silberne Kätzin, die grau getigert ist und goldgelben Augen und flauschiges, langhaariges Fell hat. Sie hat außerdem ein zerfetztes Ohr. Auftritte Staffel 1 In die Wildnis Folgt Feuer und Eis Folgt Geheimnis des Waldes Folgt Vor dem Sturm Folgt Gefährliche Spuren Folgt Stunde der Finsternis Folgt Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission Folgt Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Folgt Mangas Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Folgt Graustreif und Millie Folgt Staffel 2 Mitternacht Folgt Sternenglanz Folgt Dämmerung Folgt Sonnenuntergang Folgt